Multiplication throughput is often the performance limiter for many applications in digital signal processing (DSP), such as video processing. The performance objectives of certain applications cannot be achieved with general-purpose DSP processors. These applications require special-purpose circuitry to achieve the performance objectives. Designing this special-purpose circuitry can be time consuming and difficult. Therefore, there is a general need for fast multiplication circuits for DSP applications.
The present invention may address one or more of the above issues.